


Angel

by crystalblinks (orphan_account)



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Infidelity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 03:24:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8429971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/crystalblinks
Summary: Frank believed in many things. He believed in karma, the idea that what goes around comes around. But Frank Castle, with all his beliefs never really believed in love.





	

Frank believed in many things. He believed in karma, the idea that what goes around comes around. He believed in justice, not the kind sold in cute little packages by the government, but the real kind of justice, the kind that's final. He believed in the sun and the moon and everything he could see and explain, he even believed in a makeshift God that was only useful when facing life or death, something that Frank faced all too often. But Frank Castle, with all his beliefs never really believed in love.

He thought it was mumbo-jumbo made up to distract people from the hell of existence, he thought love was pointless. It's what he told himself when he saw Matt, when he kissed him with quiet reverence, bit and sucked and marked every inch of his pale skin. It's what he told himself whenever they went out for coffee, their fingers laced together, sitting in the back booth, trying to go unrecognized. It's what he told himself when they were laying in bed discussing everything they’d ever known, exploring the complexities of catholicism and hope. It's what he told himself in those moments, wrapped up in hotel sheets, looking at Matt glowing under the lazy afternoon light when he dared himself to hope for a future in the forbidden whiskey of Matt’s eyes.

Frank, in a fleeting moment in between sloppy thrusts and reckless kisses thought if he could love anyone it would be Matt, Matt who moaned like this was his last night on earth, Matt who spoke with soft intellect, Matt who kissed him like salvation. Slowly as the days and weeks progressed he found his revelation in smiles and coffee dates, dinners and weekends spent in cheap hotels. Frank Castle loved Matt Murdock and he hated himself for it.

It made him reckless, reckless enough to break one of their kisses, interrupt one of Matt’s sinful moans and ask the man writhing underneath him to “Stay.”

Matt who was never surprised allowed, a ghost of a smile to make it’s way onto his lips. “I have to go home at one point, Foggy’s waiting.”

“Make a home with me, we can get a place, make it official.” He moved off of Matt, and caressed his face, wondering if his lover could see his sincerity without sight. 

“We’re not even separated yet Frank, give it time.So I can give us time.”

“But I don’t want to be a secret anymore Red, I gotta be a solid thing, we’ve gotta be something solid.”

“Believe me, I want to be solid with you Frank, but I can’t hurt him, some part of me still loves him.”

“I love you Red, not just some part, all of me.” His voice was straining against the confines of his throat, begging to break free. Matt smiled at him, a lazy smile that Frank knew belonged only to him. 

“I love you too...but not now, now belongs to Foggy, tomorrow belongs to you.”And Frank, who cursed himself for falling, for giving himself to a man who wasn't wholly his, held onto every ounce of hope he had and tried to believe in his lover. 


End file.
